


Highway to Hell

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Hand Jobs, M/M, Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel role play the Winchester boys. Fun ensues in a '67 Impala.





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my sweet friend Nisaki! Hope you enjoy your gift xoxo
> 
> Thanks @nerdythangs and @The_Trash_Can for your mighty beta powers!

“It looks fine, Ciel. You went with season eight Sam, so you can’t even see your horns through that mop of hair; nobody will know,” Sebastian soothed his little master as he adjusted the tan, waist-length autumn jacket over Ciel’s red and blue plaid shirt. 

It was Ciel’s one hundred and forty-third birthday, and as he was an avid fan of Supernatural, Sebastian thought it was only fitting to bring him to convention of sorts that some fangirls had thrown together. It had been a surprise up until the point where the elder demon presented a set of stereotypical Winchester attire to his lover and Ciel gushing over the pint-sized Sam clothes had been enough to satisfy Sebastian. However, it was the sixty-seven Impala parked outside the manor that had really sent Ciel over the edge. In all his years as the young demon’s servant, Sebastian had never seen the former earl so animated, so enthralled and excited -- outside of the bedroom, that is. One could even say he’d lost his well-practiced composure.

“Are you serious right now, Sebastian?” Ciel sang out, rushing to the passenger’s side door and making an unnecessary mask over his jet black eyes to peer into the classic beauty. “It’s perfect! Four-door hardtop, black leather bench seats and cream-coloured interior! Three hundred and twenty-seven four barrel, two hundred and seventy-five horses. No TLC needed.” Marvelling at the car, he examined her from every angle, brushing his black-tipped fingers along her body the way a lover might experimentally run his fingers along virgin skin. A faint burning sensation buzzed under his palm as he neared the trunk and he withdrew it, taking the time to crouch and nodding appreciatively at the Kansas plate. “KAZ 2Y5. You thought of everything. Where did you find this?” 

Sebastian saw his master’s eyes shift from blackest black to crimson through the window and onto the other side of the car, felt the small demon’s pleasure ebb and flow through their contract, intensifying their bond and there was something more; not quite arousal, but almost. His lip curled, delighted by the rare carefree display of utter joy he was witnessing. There was a certain amount of sheepishness in his expression as he chose to ignore Ciel’s question since he’d not commanded the answer of him. He fished out the keys and met his little lover by the driver’s side, pausing as he opened the door and regarded Ciel suspiciously. 

“I want to drive,” Ciel told Sebastian as his small hand sat atop the elder demon’s on the metallic handle. 

“You don’t know how,” Sebastian chuckled. He’d never seen this side of Ciel before, never knew he had a fondness for cars or that he’d ever had the desire to drive. “Besides _Sammy_ , Dean always drives and you’re much too short to reach the pedals properly,” he pointed out, voice thick with a teasing lilt. 

Ciel flushed at the name, surprised and pleased by Sebastian’s acceptance of their role play, as he watched _his Dean_ seat himself before the steering wheel. “Listen _Jerk_ ,” he warned, getting into the front seat and settling himself between Sebastian’s much too long legs, and pressing back just a bit, “it’s my birthday and you’re going to show me how to drive.” 

As the elder demon could deny his lover nothing, he conceded, placed Ciel’s hands at ten-and-two and leaned back into the seat, his own hands feeling their way up the tiny plaid shirt and squeezing the small waist affectionately. “Fine _Bitch_ , but don’t you dare hurt my baby.” 

Ciel shot Sebastian a coy look over his shoulder in thanks and picked up the keys from the floor where they’d been carelessly but purposefully tossed. He heard Sebastian groan under his breath when he bent to retrieve them and before he could even turn on the ignition, he felt the press of something growing against his backside. “You dirty demon, I feel that. We’re brothers tonight, remember?” 

Sebastian rolled his hips into Ciel, a lustful growl taking form at the back of his throat as his hand swept Ciel’s longer hair back and he breathed against the shell of his ear. “You think Sam and Dean have never fucked? Are you blind? I never took you for someone so innocent, _Sammy_.” 

There it was again. Ciel shuddered and gripped the steering wheel, white knuckled it, actually. “Quit it,” he mock scolded, there was no real urgency in his tone; it definitely was _not_ an order. 

“If you insist,” Sebastian drawled, one hand dipping into Ciel’s denim to gently skim the skin of his lover’s bare hip, down the crease between thigh and pelvis, as his other reached for the radio and turned it on. He went through the several stations before leaving it on an Evangelical one. 

Ciel slapped Sebastian’s hand out of the way, “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole,” he objected pushing the cassette into the tape deck. The sound of _Highway to Hell_ filled the car abruptly and Ciel nodded his head in time with the music as he watched Sebastian put the car in drive and felt his right leg shift to work the clutch and move forward. 

Even though the little imp had wanted so desperately to drive, he was content simply steering them along the road while Sebastian did the rest. It took only two songs before Ciel got bored and the remembered sound of his lover purring _“Sammy”_ in his ear some minutes ago knotted his stomach in a very desirable way. He could no more ignore that it had stirred him than he could ignore the persistent throb of Sebastian’s cock against his rear, or his long clever fingers inching their way lower down his jeans. He wiggled back and when he couldn’t feel it _enough_ , Ciel’s hips came up enough to sit on the other demon’s clothed cock. 

Sebastian moaned against the supple flesh at the nape of Ciel’s neck, the sound of it drowned out whatever classic rock song was playing. The hand that wasn’t teasing Ciel, unfastened buttons on the small demon’s shirt, and he pressed him against his chest possessively, sprawling his large hands across Ciel’s tiny abdomen, compelling the gear to shift itself as needed. 

A spike of aroused scent filled his nostrils and Sebastian nipped his lover’s neck, mouthing the graceful column lazily, keeping one eye on the road. He gave up on trying to tease Ciel, and ripped his fly open.

“Jerk me off, Sebastian,” Ciel ordered, steadying the wheel and bouncing on his servant’s lap with every bump they came across on the road. 

“What is it you want, Sam?” Sebastian taunted, wrapping his fingers around the girth, and squeezing it as he thumbed the top of the length, spreading the accumulated wetness. 

Ciel leaned back, head falling against Sebastian’s shoulder as he bucked his hips restlessly in his lover’s hand. “Jerk me off… _Dean_ ”, he repeated hesitantly, but Sebastian’s reaction to it was anything but. He immediately felt the pressure of a hand being slid wetly over his dick, the tight grip moving up and down his shaft expertly, the pace of it languid as the pressure increased on his ass. He was grinding down, felt the stiffness barely contained in Sebastian’s jeans, bruised his bottom lip as he held it between his teeth, and pushed the hair falling into and tickling his face aside as it obscured the road ahead. “Dean… yeah, l-like that. Faster,” he begged, voice gruff with brazen pleading. 

He never imagined he’d love hearing someone else’s name on Ciel’s lips, especially not that wanton or shameless, but Sebastian couldn’t get enough of it. Wanted to hear more of it. Wanted the little demon screaming it, voice breaking with the exertion of it. “You’re so hard _Sammy_ , I can feel you pulse against my palm,” he sighed heatedly in his ear as his wrist flicked the slick length every time it came up over the ridge of Ciel’s sensitive head. He increased his speed, up, twist, over and down, then again and again, pulling hisses and cries from his lover. “I swear, if you dirty my car, I’m going to have you lick it up, then I’m going to suck it off that little tongue of yours.” 

“Hnnnng, fuck!” Ciel absolutely loved when Sebastian got in this mood. The dirty talk, coupled with subtle threats went straight to his cock and he felt it twitch violently. His foot found Sebastian’s and pushed down on it _hard_ , effectively bringing the Impala to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. “I’m gonna… Dean, please, I’m gon-”

Sebastian switched hands, letting the one that had been clawing marks into Ciel’s chest, still over his lovely little cock, squeezing it harshly to stop whatever progress the small demon had made towards coming. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled, as his sticky one grasped the gearshift and put the car into park, leaving the knob wet, tacky and stringy. He pushed Ciel so hard against the steering wheel that he heard the breath leave his mouth in a whoosh. He kept a hand on the small of Ciel’s back while his other ripped his own jeans open and dug his painfully hard erection out. There was a sigh of relief as he pumped it a few times and yanked Ciel’s jeans down below his hips. He smacked his dick off the perfectly plump, heart-shaped ass before him, held his rigid flesh right below the crown and pushed it between his lover’s cheeks before guiding it up and down the crack. “Turn around. You don’t get to cum unless it’s on my dick Sammy.” There was something positively venomous in his command, but Ciel didn’t fight it, nor did he seem to mind. 

It took just under a minute for Ciel to reposition himself, one leg of his pants off completely, then hovered his eager hole over Sebastian’s sizeable cock. Gone were the days where the elder demon had to take the painstaking efforts to prepare his feeble human body, to stretch him, work him open wide enough so that it wouldn’t hurt. Now, as a demon, he welcomed the pain, his tight ring of muscle took to Sebastian’s girth and length so naturally, strangled it and caused his own brand of sensual agony to the ridged organ. 

He sank onto it slowly, his forehead against Sebastian’s, teeth gritted, nails biting into his lover’s shoulders. He could have gone faster, but he knew it was torture for the other demon to be sucked in slowly, to feel Ciel constrict around his head, pulsing with each flexing of his pucker. “Ahhh Deeeean… so big... So _thick_ … hardly fit you in...” he moaned against Sebastian’s damp flesh.

Sebastian began to pump his hips, only moving with small, shallow thrusts, sure to gain a little more depth with each buck as he spread Ciel’s ass with his devilishly long digits. He fucked into Ciel slowly, pushing him back against the wheel, appreciating the ruined look of his outfit and the little horns poking out of the disheveled hair. The angle at which his cock came in and out of that greedy little hole was so good and Ciel was raised enough that he could watch it slide in and out, saw the fluttering of lithe abdominal muscle tense and relax. Ciel was beautiful, but easy to rile. “So lazy all the time Sammy. Never want to get your hands dirty with real work, hmm? Easier to keep your nose buried in a book, isn’t it?” 

Ciel shivered as inch after inch of thick, searing cock was buried inside him, big hands gripped tightly around his waist guiding him, lifting and lowering him repeatedly onto it. No matter how Ciel tried to move, to set a quicker rhythm, to chase the orgasm that had been on the brink minutes ago, Sebastian wouldn’t let him. “Ohh…” he whined as Sebastian bottomed out and held him still on his dick, “You always have to be in control, don’t you, Dean?” 

It was only a moment before Sebastian started drilling into Ciel. The little demon’s back was forced repeatedly onto the car horn. It blared, disrupting the silence on the abandoned, forested road, adding to the cacophony of growls and wails. Sebastian leaned into Ciel, causing the wheel to groan in protest, bending it beneath them to accommodate their bodies. He licked every available surface of his lover’s body, sucking marks into the false anti-possession tattoo over his left breast, tasting the sweat and pheromones dripping from him. “Come on, Sammy, let me hear you, beg for it baby boy; beg for my cock. You want to cum don’t you?” 

Ciel’s body shook violently, his engorged length rubbing against Sebastian’s shirt, drenching it, soiling it with precum that spilled liberally onto it. He was dizzy with want. Mad with need. His pulse pounded in his ears to the whispered rhythm of _deandeandeandean_. He couldn’t think straight. He felt his legs quiver around Sebastian’s thighs, and wound his fingers in the dark hair, yanking it back to take Sebastian’s sinful mouth. He kissed him hard, then harder, until his lips went numb. When he could wrench his mouth from his servant’s, he pressed kisses along his throat, sucking brutally at the steady pulse. Fat tears of ecstasy ran down his face, and trembling, swollen lips puffed out sharp, keening breaths. “Dean! Fuck me! Yes! YES!” The sound was inhuman, too high pitched, and with the baritone of the growls, it did _something_ and the windows blew out, sending shards of glass skittering across the dark pavement. 

Sebastian held Ciel by the ribcage, pounded into the small frame, letting the tight, rippling hole convulse and milk his cock. He eased his member out until just his head was inside him, then pushed violently back in and with every slide and glide of his cock in and out, he increased his pace. It wasn’t long before his sac slapped noisily against the ass he kneaded with both hands. Ciel cried out, _really_ screamed Dean’s name over and over, then clamped down on his shaft, sending a hot release of cum splattering against his belly. Sebastian’s hips stuttered, slamming into his master two, three, four more times, threw his head back and emptied himself into Ciel’s body. He held still, gripping slender hips firmly until the last of his inky, black seed filled his mate. 

Both their heads whipped to the left, towards the shattered driver’s side window as they heard footsteps quickly approaching. There was a tug and pull at their cores, and even though Ciel didn’t know exactly what it was, he knew it was nothing good. 

“Hold on…” Sebastian warned him, as he wrapped the little demon rightly in his arms and a fine sulfury, black mist shrouded them a moment before they vanished. 

Sam came running out of the forest, followed by Dean who doubled over and dry heaved at the sight of his baby. The older brother glanced at the younger one from under mashed, disgusted brows, a string of curses accompanying the failed exorcism the other male was incanting. 

“Assholes. Not only did that demon steal my car, but he fucked his mate in there? God. Look at the windows! Look at the rims! I don’t even want to look inside right now!” he bitched kicking in the front, right headlight. 

Sam went around and did a cursory exam, unnerved by his brother’s flare for the dramatic when it came to the Impala. “Yeah, you’re going to want to avoid the front seat, Dean.” A roguish grin spread over his handsome face as he began to unbutton his shirt, “That being said, the back seat’s available while we wait for the tow truck.”


End file.
